Daddy's Little Girl
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: " Eiji I'm pregnant." Sakuno said.  Eiji froze," I... me... you?"  " Yes." Sakuno smiled.  " NYYYYYAAAAA!"  Was it a good Nya or bad?


**Hey guys this story was an idea I got last year on the day of my best friends birthday ( sept 25****th**** )and I promised I would give this story to her for a birthday present. I will hopefully get to post the last chapter the night of her birthday but this might end up being longer then I originally thought but I hope you all enjoy it, please review :) This might end up being a one shot and then an epilogue that takes place right after she has the baby unless you want it multi chaptered about the weeks throughout her pregnancy. I have a plan for multi chapters and for one shot, doesn't matter either way;**

**Happy Birthday, Bob, Shelbi , Cheese, and any other name I call you. :)**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Ch.1 I'm Pregnant **

Eiji swung his racket and hit the winning shot inside the line. He smiled at his opponent and they shook hands, although Eiji was sure their grip was a lot stronger than it should have been.

Shaking his hand as if to shake off the throbbing place his opponent Omatai had shoved his thumb into his hand. He laid his racket down on the bench and grabbed his water bottle . He took a couple of sips to make sure he hydrated but didn't make himself sick.

A small beeping noise came from his back. He stopped sipping and eyed his bag curiously then put his water bottle down and began rummaging through the bag. He – after several shirts and one sweaty sock - found his cell phone and flipped it open.

The small bright screen read Sakuno. He smiled, she was never off beat when sending him a txt message after a match. He pressed the small blue button and the electronic envelope flipped open and a message took its place," Behind you :) " it read. Eiji spun around and on the other side of the fence was Sakuno Ryuzaki.

" Sakuno!" Eiji chirped running out of the court and around the fence to where she was," HI Kikumaru senpai." Sakuno smiled as he hugged her.

" I missed you." Eiji said slowly rocking side to side with her in his arms.

" I missed you too." Sakuno leaned into his chest since she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder.

Eiji pulled back," Did you see me beat him?" Eiji asked with a worried yet excited look on his face.

" Yeah I saw." She smiled up at him," Eiji." She said holding his hand.

"Yeah?" Eiji asked. Her perfume was smelling really nice….

" Eiji I'm pregnant." She said happily.

Eiji froze," Me…. I…You…"

" Yes." Sakuno smiled.

" NNNNNNYYYYYYYYAAAAA!" Eiji screeched jumping up and down. He suddenly stopped, got close to Sakuno's face and eyed her," Your not lying to me are you?" he asked.

" No senpai." Sakuno laughed.

Eiji blinked once. Dumbfounded. Twice. Dumbfounded," NNNYYYYYAAAA!" He screeched jumping around.

Omatai threw his racket in his bag madly and unscrewed the top to his water bottle.

" NNNNYYYYAAAAA!" stopped him from taking a sip.

Eiji bounced past Omatai earning him a confused look that followed him around the fence as he jumped. The officials that had been watching the match eyed him suspiciously and dumbfounded.

Sakuno watched her boyfriend jump happily about the court and outside the fence and around a tree.

And then he stopped, sitting in the middle of the grass, was a gray and white cat.

" KITTTYYYYYY!" Eiji yelled.

" Eiji!" Sakuno chased after him," You put the cat down right now and if you haven't caught it yet stop chasing it!"

" PRETTTY KITTY!" Eiji laughed happily chasing the cat.

" Eiji!" Sakuno laughed chasing after him. Eiji sadly looked at the cat then turned back to Sakuno," No running when pregnant!" he said childishly then raced back after the cat.

Sakuno smiled and watched Eiji case the cat around some more.

The cat ( Eiji could of sworn it smiled at him ) ran up the tree.

Eiji stood sadly at the bottom," Kitty cat doesn't love me." He cried.

Sakuno smiled and walked over to Eiji,"Awwww its ok." She opened her arms into a hug position.

Eiji pouted about the cat," Kitty cat don't love me."

" Its ok." She laughed rubbing his back.

The cat saw this as an opening and jumped down the tree and past Eiji and Sakuno.

" KITTY!" Eiji took off running.

Sakuno, who didn't let go of him, tripped him up and he fell causing her t o land on top of him.

Ryoma walked down the sidewalk of his school carrying his tennis bag on his right shoulder, and looked to his left. Sakuno was laying on top of Eiji and leaned down to kiss him. Ryoma smiled and shook his head then started walking again.

**Eiji and Me- HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHELBI , BOB, CHEESE, HITSUKARINLUV!**

**Me- what? So what if I call you a lot of things?**


End file.
